


Secret

by journaliry (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall
Genre: Autumn, Confessions, Dipper's Real Name Spoiler, Fluff, High School, M/M, Nicknames, Pinescone Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/journaliry
Summary: Dipper's closest friend keeps calling him by his real name and not his nickname.He tries to find a nickname for Wirt to ease him into using Dipper's own nickname more often.





	Secret

_I dreamt of him the other night._

_The dream has been in my head for weeks now._

_This lingering feeling._

_This feeling that he gifted me._

_I’m sure that Mason doesn’t even know._

_Ah... and Dipper finally told me his name the other day._

_It was after class, we were walking home together_

_He told me to keep it a secret, but I don't see why... his name is so lovely._

Wirt sighs. Remembering the terrible journal entry he wrote last night...

Just another thing to add to the burn pile.

Lately he's been hating everything he's been writing.

Wither it's poetry or journal entries. 

Everything just feels so wrong.

Seeing his thoughts on paper is messing with his tangled up mind and his already fragile heart.

He can't bring himself to write anything that doesn't circle back to...

to...

“Mason!”

Wirt just called out to the smaller brunette boy when he spot him walking down the sidewalk. 

Wirt quickly runs up besides him and Mason turns his head and sweetly smiles at his best friend. 

“I already told you, man.” Wirt’s crush chuckles as he says, “you can call me _Dipper_.”

“Oh, I’m not going to call you by that ridiculous nickname.”

Dipper scoffed, “okay, fine. Just don’t let anyone hear you say it.”

“Why not? It’s a lovely name, much better than Wirt anyway.” Wirt slightly hunched over and let out a sigh.

Dipper chuckled. “Maybe we should get a nickname for you.” Dipper muttered for himself “once you get one you might actually start using mine”.

“That’d be nice, any ideas?” Wirt asked.

“Well you’re very intelligent, like a bookworm.” Dipper lightly laughs.

“Sounds more like an insult.” Wirt shakes his head and sighs, he's on the verge of laughing.

“It really does. Uh...how about... _Wit?” _Dipper asks. 

“Just sounds like you’re saying my name wrong.” Wirt sighs as he speaks the words.

“Uh... you like poetry?” Dipper pointed out the obvious. 

Wirt jumped to say, “Don’t let anyone hear you say that!” 

“Okay okay, hypocrite..." Dipper muttered.

"Right so," Dipper began again, "a nickname for someone whose intelligent is hard to pick out without sounding like an insult... but you’re more than just smart, you're also very kind but also very stubborn, withdrawn but you speak your mind... Hmm... You’re a bit pessimistic but you’re fun to talk too...”

Wirt lifted up a finger, “you forgot cripplingly awkward.”

“Join the club.” Dipper shrugged. 

“And I’ve been told I’m..." Wirt is hesitant to say,_ "melodramatic.”_

“Hmm..." Dipper rubbed a finger against his chin and looks up into the sky, "kinda like an actor on stage.”

“I Uh... I suppose I never thought of myself in that way before...” Wirt trails off.

Dipper looks back at wirt and shrugs, “I wouldn’t think this would be so hard, I can’t think of anything good.” 

“Well thanks for at least trying.” Wirt didn't really want a nickname regardless. 

But Dipper wasn’t giving up, “You know. You have this vibe about you, it’s peaceful but chaotic.”

“Chaotic?” Wirt wasn't sure what he meant. 

“Hmm yeah... feels like... like a whirlwind- no that’s not right." Dipper continued ranting to himself, "like the blinding light of the sun, but you have this almost rustic kind of fall vibe to you all year. Like autumn, no that isn’t right either... but something like that...”

Wirt just continued to step by Mason’s side, walking as Dipper continued to speak mainly to himself,

“You have this air around you, like... like you’re interesting and like... like... _hmm"_ Dipper hummed. "Just like you are your own unique thing. It’s so hard to narrow everything you are into one word.”

Wirt’s face began to flush red, heat was rising from his heart and up onto his face. He turned his head away from Mason for a few moments as he tried to collect himself.

“Just about everything about you is wonderful.” Mason continued.

Wirt hunched his shoulders up and dragged his neck down into his shirts collar. 

“You’re so... so perfect that-“ for some reason Dipper just stopped talking.

At that Wirt turned his head back over to face Mason.

Dippers entire face was flushed red. Even the bottom of his ears were red, poking out of the forest of his hair.

Wirt’s cheeks were still red, growing redder by the second.

“I Uh-" Dipper started sweating, rubbing his hand onto the back of his neck. “I- Ha- I just meant that you’re... so perfect that you’re- damn it- I meant that you’re perfect in your own way- that- that you’re- ha- okay, let me start over. You are amazing, the best guy I know... I- goddamn it this is all coming out wrong.”

Wirt placed a kiss on Dipper's cheek. Wirt slowly pulled away.

Dipper’s lips parted open, he lightly gasped in air.

Wirt turned away, nervous at what Mason's reaction would be, but he just got the feeling that Dipper... might actually like him back so he had to act on his impulse.

“Ha.. haha..” Dipper was lifting up a finger, lightly laughing like he was traumatized by something.

Wirt was still facing away from the other young man, he looked down at the ground. Pretending not to notice that Dipper is nearly pointing and almost laughing.

Dipper continued, “you- ha- you like- like me too?”

Wirt lifts up his head and looked over at Dipper, “what?”

“This is... all this time I thought I shouldn’t say anything because your like my best friend and I was so worried that Mabel was going to pick up on my feelings and start harassing me to confess, but I don’t even have to- I mean... **I did just now**\- but your face is already- and you just kissed me-" Dipper momentarily stopped himself from ranting. 

"And I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that you liked me!” Dipper laughed as he shoved Wirt’s arm. “I was beating myself up for weeks about this! You are such a jerk!”

“You- weeks?” Wirt was half-stunned. 

“Since the semester started...” Dipper shrugs. “I- I guess it was when I saw you walking towards me... the sun was still coming up- and it just hit me how... how amazing you are and how... nice you look. You called my name and came running up to me. It just... stopped my heart.”

Mason looks especially sweaty and red at the moment.

Wirt found the inner strength to speak for the two of them, just to break the silence, 

“You... you told me you liked a poem I wrote... said that you could see into my mind. That and you’re... you’re so intelligent and quick witted, brave-“

“I have to stop you there." Dipper interrupted. "Brave?” 

“You always do what’s right, even when you’re scared... and you’re always kind of scared.” Wirt awkwardly laughed. 

“Ha.. yeah.” Dipper admitted he wasn't the most courageous person. 

“I am too though!" Wirt placed his palm over his chest as he explained, "Dipper we are so similar, but you are like... the cooler one." 

“Hey... you said my nickname..." Dipper paid Wirt a warm smiled. "...and it’s not true you know. You’re the cooler one, everyone likes you.”

“What? No. No one wants to talk to me.” Wirt lowers his brow. 

“What are you talking about?" Dipper smiles as he makes a face at Wirt, gesturing with his face _'listen to this.'_

Dipper explains, "dude, people wave at you all the time, and they remember your name."

Dipper sighs. "I’m starting to think people get my nickname wrong on purpose.”

“Ha! What do they call you?” Wirt asks, lightly chukling into his palm.

“Dicker.” 

“Hahahaaaa!” Wirt loses it.

“You are such a jerk! I can’t believe my boyfriend is such a piece of work!” Dipper slaps Wirt's arm playfully.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Wirt attempts to apologize. “I'm sorry I laughed, you deserve better... Dicker.”

“You!!!" Dipper was frustrated but smiling, "You! You sweetheart!” 

Wirt started running before Dipper could hit his shoulder.

Dipper took off to chased him, the two of them smiling and laughing.

Rushing the rest of the way to class together, just like they do every school day. 

Cheerfully laughing and crushing the autumn leaves as they go. 


End file.
